


Els finals feliços no sempre són reals

by mrspadfoot



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accio, Action, Amor - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, OC, Romance, Rondadors
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadfoot/pseuds/mrspadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius encara pensava en aquella noia que va conèixer feia tant de temps, algun dia la veuria? I si aquesta noia també pensara en ell i resulta que tots dos aniran a Hogwarts? Una història d'amor durant l'època dels Rondadors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrobament

**Author's Note:**

> Aquesta és una ff que vaig publicar ja fa temps en una altra web, no és el millor que he fet (la vaig començar amb 14 anys i no és que estigua molt ben escrita) però m'apetia publicar-la ací ja que és el meu primer treball com a ff. Els personatges de la saga de Harry Potter no em pertanyen, són creació de JK Rowling, però n'he afegit uns quants que són obra meua i que espere que vos agraden! I res, vos deixe llegint, ens veiem als comentaris (?)
> 
> Disclaimer: els personatges que aparèixen a aquesta ff no em pertanyen, tots ells, junt amb la història de la saga de Harry Potter, pertanyen a JK Rowling i a la Warner Bros Entertainment.

**Capítol 1 - Retrobament**

És el cinquè curs de Hogwarts per a Harry i companyia, ens trobem al número 12 de Grimmauld place.

-Ets un idiota, Ronald Weasley!!! Cridava una cabellera castanya mentre tancava la porta amb un gran estrèpit.

-Doncs… tu… tu… tu ets una repel·lent!Va cridar un noi de la mateixa edat de cabell vermell com el foc mentre tancava la porta igual de fort que la seua “amiga”.

Tres persones es miraven aquella escena, la més major d’elles digué amb un somriure a la boca:

—Aquests dos segur que acaben junts…

—Junts? Aquests dos? Això és impossible, si es passen el dia barallant-se…—digué el noi que estava al costat de qui acabava de parlar. Tenia el cabell negre i desendreçat i lluïa una cicatriu en forma de llamp al seu front.

—Sí, igual jo i l’Iris a la seua edat, no ens atrevíem a admetre-ho, massa orgull, i mira, Harry, vam acabar casats i amb una filla. —digué el primer que havia parlat. Un home d’uns quaranta anys, de cabell negre i una mica llarg i amb uns ulls d’un gris elèctric que hipnotitzaven.

—Pare—va dir la noia que encara no havia parlat, era de la mateixa edat que en Harry, tot i que una mica més baixeta que ell, tenia el cabell castany i els ulls gris elèctric de son pare—perquè no ens contes la història de quan tu i la mare, i en James, la Lily i en Remus anàveu a Hogwarts?

—De debò que la voleu sentir?

-Sí, Sirius, per favor!—digueren els dos adolescents molt il·lusionats.

-D’acord, a veure, tot va començar quan:

(NA: a parir d’ara parlaré en tercera persona no com si ho contara Sirius)

Era l’1 de setembre. A una casa de camp a les afores de Londres, una noia d’uns 11 anys estava a la seua habitació tocant amb la guitarra una de les seues cançons preferides:

- _Volverá, seguro que volverá, ese amor verdadero de cuando eras pequeño…_

-Iris!!! Iris Stanmore! Deixa ara mateix la guitarra i baixa a desdejunar! O vols fer tard el primer dia de classe?!

—Sí mare! Ara baixe!

Iris va deixar la guitarra dins la funda. Mentre baixava a desdejunar l’última estrofa de la cançó no parava de repetir-se-li dins el cap “ _ese amor verdadero de cuando era pequeño, seguro que volverá_ ”, tant de bo així fóra, no hi ha dia que no desitge amb totes les meues forces tornar-te a veure. Mai he oblidat els teus cabells, les teues bromes, la teua veu, els teus ulls… el nostre primer i únic bes… I pensar que tan sols teníem 5 anys, no teníem ni idea del que fèiem. Bé, onze anys tampoc és ser molt major, però almenys ara sé què era el que sentia i el que he continuat sentit fins avui… Algun dia ens tornarem a veure? Et recordaràs de mi? Continuaràs sentint alguna cosa per mi? O per a tu fou simplement un innocent bes entre dos nens petits i no hi has tornat a pensar mai més?”. Iris va sacsejar el cap intentant fer fora del seu cap a quests pensaments, “Avui ja és l de setembre! per fi ha arribat l’hora! Aniré a Hogwarts! Quina il·lusió!”pensava mentre arribava al menjador pegant bots d’alegria.

—Mare, em puc dur la guitarra a Hogwarts?

—Sí… ho tens tot preparat? No t’oblides de la teua òliba.

-Com vaig a oblidar-me de Nit?—Va dir anant cap a una gàbia on hi havia una òliba negra com la nit amb taques platejades dormint.

—Iris!!! Va cridar la seua mare quasi histèrica

—Què vols ara mare…?—digué Iris una mica farta del nerviosisme de sa mare.

—Que fas tard! Ja és quasi hora d’agafar el tren! Corre puja dalt agafa el bagul, la guitarra i tot el que t’hages d’endur, el pare i jo t’esperem al cotxe.

Iris va travessar la barrera de l’andana 9 ¾ just a temps, va pujar corrents al tren i va veure a nens de primer, que, igual que ella, buscaven un compartiment buit. Aleshores el va veure, aquells cabells, aquella veu, aquells ulls gris elèctric que tan li havia agradat mirar feia uns anys només podien ser d’una persona “és ell?”.

************

-Ei, James! Em sembla que no trobarem cap compartiment buit i ens passarem tot el viatge plantats!

—Sí home! I que més! Jo no em passe tot el viatge plantat! Si fa falta compartisc el compartiment am algú d’Slytherin!

—James! Però com pots dir això?! Ni em broma! Mira, t’ho perdone perquè sé que estàs desesperat, però amb uns Slytherin, MAI!

El noi que havia parlat es va girar per a continuar buscant compartiments, però en lloc d’això, va veure l’última cosa que esperava trobar-se allí. Palplantada davant d’ell hi havia una noia que semblava tenir la mateixa edat que ell. No era molt alta, tenia uns cabells castanys obscurs bastant llargs i feia cara de desconcert. “Aquesta cabellera… No pot ser”. La noia també el mirava i així es van quedar durant una estona, reconeixent-se.

-Iris? Va dir el noi indecís.

-Si… Sirius?!

Aleshores Iris es va tirar damunt d’en Sirius quasi plorant de l’emoció.

-Sirius! Que contenta estic de veure’t! Pensava que mai més et tornaria a veure! Tu també ets mag? Quina alegria i a més anirem tots dos a Hogwarts! Però, espera, et recordaves de mi?

“Com vaig a oblidar-me de tu després de tot el que em vas fer sentir…”va pensar Sirius, però no va ser això el que va dir.

—Com vaig a oblidar-me de tu? Estàs boja? Si tu fores l’única persona que es va atrevir a acostar-se’m durant aquell estiu!—digué amb un somriure d’orella a orella. No es podia creure que desprès de sis anys es retrobara amb la noia amb què duia somiant des de l’estiu de feia sis anys.

—Ei! Sirius! He trobat un vagó buit! Bé més o menys! Hi ha un noi blanc com la neu amb cara de tontet però dona igual! Va vine! També pot venir la teua amiga!

Van entrar els tres dins del compartiment, que com havia di James, només hi havia nu noi molt pàl·lid.

—Ei! Hola noi pàl·lid! Jo sóc en James, James Potter! Aquests d’aquí són els meus amics, en Sirius Black i …

—Iris, Iris Stanmore. Com et dius tu?

—Jo… jo em dic Remus, Remus Llopin, em… d’això, encantat… perdó però has dit Black?—Va dir un poc espantat.

—Sí… —digué en Sirius una mica fastiguejat, ja estava fart que tots li feren la mateixa pregunta—però no vull que penses que sóc com tots els de la meua família, això mai! —digué molt decidit.

—Ho sento… no volia ofendre…

—No, si no m’has ofès, és normal, molta gent reacciona així quan sap que sóc un Black… ja hi estic acostumat…

—Perdona, Sirius, però no tot el món, et recorde que a mi no m’ha importat gens el teu cognom quan ens hem presentat.

—James, quan ens hem presentat no t’he dit quin era el meu cognom…

—Bé, dóna igual, la qüestió és que a mi m’és igual que et digues Black com que et digues Yellow, un cognom no vol dir res, simplement és una paraula, cada persona és com és, independentment del nom que tinga.

—Gràcies James! —li contestà Sirius somrient-li agraït.

Algú va obrir en aquell moment la porta del compartiment, una noia de la seua edat pèl-roja i amb uns ulls verd maragda acabava d’entrar.

—Per favor, puc estar ací amb vosaltres? No suporte les noies que estaven amb mi en l’altre vagó, eren massa estúpides.

En James es va quedar mirant la noia una mica empanat. S’havia quedat esbalaït amb els seus ulls. Quan per fi va reaccionar digué de forma molt efusiva.

—Clar que sí! Passa, passa! Si aquí hi ha lloc per a tots!

—James, estàs bé? —preguntà Sirius.

—Jo? Millor que mai! —va dir amb la cara radiant—per cert com et diuen?—va dir referint-se a la noia pèl-roja.

—Lily, Lily Evans.

—Lily… —va dir James amb un to somiador—és un nom molt bonic…

Lily es quedà mirant-lo una mica estranyada i li contestà dubtosa:

—Eeeh… gràcies? I a vosaltres com us diuen?

—Jo sóc Iris Stanmore, el de cara somiadora és James Potter, aquest del meu costat Sirius Black, i el noi pàl·lid del teu costat Remus Llopin

—Encantada de conèixer-vos! —va dir amb un somriure molt ampli.

—Ei! Mireu! Ja estem a punt d’arribar a Hogwarts! —digué Iris. (NA: Ja sé que és molt prompte, però tampoc volia fer el viatge massa llarg)

—Té raó—va dir Remus—serà millor que ens anem posant els uniformes.

Al cap de pocs minuts el tren va anar disminuint la velocitat fins a parar completament. Es van obrir les portes i van començar a baixar del tren tot de cares de diferents edats, però totes amb la mateixa il·lusió, il·lusió per començar un nou curs a Hogwarts.

-Iris, a tu a quina residència t’agradaria anar? —va preguntar Sirius a Iris mentre anaven en una barca per damunt d’un llac cristal·lí camí de Hogwarts.

-No se… Gryffindor està molt bé, però Ravenclaw tampoc està malament, allí va la gent més intel·ligent… I tu, Sirius? A quina t’agradaria anar?.—Li respongué amb un somriure a la boca, no es podia creure que en aquells moments estiguera amb Sirius i molt menys que estaria durant els pròxims set anys veient-lo cada dia.

-A Gryffindor! La casa dels valents! —digué molt convençut—M’agradaria que tu i jo anàrem a la mateixa residència—va dir posant-se un poc roig, però Iris no ho va notar degut a la poca llum que feia el fanalet que hi havia a la barca.

-A mi també! —Va dir Iris amb un ample somriure

—Sirius…

—Sí, James?

—Lily és molt maca, no?—va dir amb el to somiador que feia estona que tenia.

—Eeeeh… no se… Això a que ve? Ah! Que fort! T’has enamorat! James s’ha enamorat de Lily! James i Lily! James i Lily!

—Que?! Enamorat? Qui? Jo? De Lily? Però què dius?! Au calla!!

Aleshores James es va tirar damunt de Sirius amb tanta força que quasi es cauen tots dos i Iris. En aquell moment les barques arribaven a Hogwarts i tot de xiquets i xiquetes de primer entraven per primera vegada dins d’aquell antic i bell castell que coneixia els secrets més antics de la màgia.

Quan van entrar, una dona amb cara de no ser molt agradable els va dir:

—A veure, alumnes de primer, sóc la professora Mc.Gonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts, d’ací uns minuts passareu a través d’aquestes portes fins al Gran Saló on se’ls dirà a quina de les quatre residències aniran. Aquesta residència serà la seua llar durant els set anys que passaran aquí. Hauran de seguir en tot moment les indicacions dels seus prefectes que els ajudaran i els guiaran durant les primeres setmanes de classe. Cada casa té assignada una Sala Comú amb dormitoris per a tots els cursos. Cadascuna d’aquestes està situada en una zona diferent del castell i només s’hi pot accedir amb la contrasenya que els proporcionaran els prefectes corresponents. D’acord, ja és el moment, per favor entren en ordre i sense fer molt de soroll.

Les portes del Gran Saló es van obrir. Hi havia quatre taules, una per a cada residència, i al davant de tot una taula on seien els professors. Davant la taula dels professors hi havia un tamboret amb un barret mol vell damunt. La professora Mc.Gonagall va traure una llista i va començar a cridar als alumnes, primer el cognom i després el nom, aquests pujaven, s’asseien al tamboret, se’ls ficava el barret al cap i el barret els deia a quina residència anirien. Desprès d’uns quants noms li va tocar el torn a Sirius.

-Black, Sirius!

Tot el Gran Saló va quedar mut de repent, hi hagué una gran expectació, un altre Black a l’escola. Sirius va pujar molt decidit fins al tamboret, i dos segons desprès d’haver-se ficat el barret, es va sentir per tot el Gran Saló:

-Gryffindor!

Ningú sabia si aplaudir o no, tot el món s’esperava que el nou Black anara a Slytherin, com tota la seua família. Finalment els de la taula de Gryffindor van començar aplaudir. La professora Mc.Gonagall va continuar dient noms de la llista. Poc després fou el torn de Lily, que va anar també a Gryffindor. La multitud d’alumnes va anar disminuint i per fi li va tocar el torn a James, que va anar a Gryffindor igual que el seu amic Sirius i que el noi que havien conegut al tren. Poc desprès li va tocar a Iris, quan va dir el seu nom la professora Mc.Gonagall, en Sirius va posar tota l’atenció del món per a saber quina casa li tocaria. Iris estava molt espantada, tremolava tota ella quan li van posar el barret al cap, aleshores, va sentir una veu que li deia: “tens molt de valor, no estaries mal a Gryffindor, però pel que veig també ets molt intel·ligent… mmm… d’acord ja sé on et posaré, tu aniràs a…”

—Ravenclaw!

En sentir-ho, en Sirius no va poder evitar entristir-se, realment desitjava que anaren a la mateixa residència, però igualment la veuria tots els dies durant els següents set anys, i això, per a ell, ja era molt. Quan tots els alumnes estaven a les taules de les seues respectives cases, es van omplir tots els plats dels menjars més exquisits. Després d’un sopar bo i abundant, els prefectes van acompanyar als de primer fins a les Sales Comunes, els van dir les contrasenyes i els van indicar on estaven els dormitoris. Però abans d’eixir del Gran saló Iris va anar a parlar amb Sirius.

—Sirius, sent molt no haver anat a Gryffindor… m’haguera agradat que anàrem a la mateixa residència…-digué Iris entristida-.

—Sentir-ho? Perquè? Ravenclaw també és una gran residència! Normalment van els més llestos! Per això és impossible que jo hi vaja! Hahaha! A més, ens veurem cada dia durant els següents set anys!

—Tens raó!—va dir més animada

—Alumnes de primer de Gryffindor, per favor, seguiu-me!

—Sembla que us estan cridant. Bona nit! Demà ens veiem! Realment estic molt contenta de què ens haguem retrobat Sirius, i espere de tot cor que arribem a ser bons amics.

—Jo també m’alegre molt i també ho espere. Bé, me’n vaig que no vull perdre’m el primer dia. Fins demà.

—Fins demà!

I li va donar un petó a la galta per a després anar-se’n amb els de Ravenclaw deixant a un Sirius confós, roig com una tomaca i amb una mà en la galta on li havia besat. Una empenta que li va donar en James el va despertar del seu somnieig i junts van començar a pujar les escales fins a arribar al retrat de la Senyora Grassa.

Quan van arribar a les seues Sales Comunes respectives els prefectes els van dir la contrasenya i els van senyalar on estaven els seus dormitoris. Els dormitoris tenien forma circular, davant de cada llit hi havia el bagul de cadascú, i damunt del llit estava l’uniforme amb la corbata dels colors de la seua casa, i amb tots els seus complements.

Aquell dia tots es van adormir només gitar-se, havia sigut un dia esgotador per a tots, i ningú es va parar a pensar en el dia que tindrien demà, classes, presentacions, deures…


	2. Capítol 2 - Comença un nou curs

Capítol 2—Comença un nou curs

 

Aquell matí Iris es va alçar per primera vegada en sa vida amb energia. Només alçar-se es va dutxar i es va ficar l’uniforme amb la seua corbata de ratlles de colors blau i platejat, i sense despertar a cap de les seues companyes d’habitació va baixar a esmorzar. Quan estava a punt d’asseure’s a la taula de Ravenclaw, va sentir que una veu la cridava, era Lily que la convidava a asseure’s amb ella a la taula de Gryffindor.

—Feliç primer dia a Hogwarts Lily.

—Igualment—contestà la pèl roja divertida.

—Encara no s’han despertat ni James ni Sirius ni Remus?

—Remus sí, estava a punt de venir quan jo me n’anava, però els altres dos crec que faran tard el seu primer dia.

—No m’estranyaria…

En aquell moment la professora Mc.Gonagall estava repartint els horaris. Quan va veure Iris asseguda en la taula de Gryffindor li va dir:

—Senyoreta Stanmore, si no m’equivoque, la seua residència és Ravenclaw, no?

—Sí, professora. —Va dir un poc espantada-.

—Aleshores es pot saber que fa a la taula de Gryffindor?

—Li he demanat jo que s’asseguera, professora—Va intervenir Lily—hi ha algun problema?

—Bé, si l’ha convidada vostè, supose que no. Per cert aquí te el seu horari, senyoreta Evans, el seu, senyoreta Stanmore, ja li’l donarà el cap de la seua residència.

I desprès de dir això va continuar repartint els horaris als alumnes de Gryffindor.

—Que bé, Iris. —digué la pèl-roja.

—Què passa?

—La primera classe de hui és encantaments amb Ravenclaw. Que per cert, serà millor que anem ja cap a la classe si no volem fer tard.

Les dues amigues es van alçar i van eixir del Gran Saló per a anar a l’aula d’encantaments, només eixir-ne, una noia de primer de Gryffindor les va cridar, era bastant alta per a la seua edat, tenia el cabell ros, llarg i ple de rinxols i uns ulls d’un color blau cel preciós, tot i que semblaven una mica freds.

—Vosaltres aneu a la classe d’encantaments? —va preguntar la noia-.

—Sí, ara hi anàvem.

—Puc anar amb vosaltres, per favor? Es que aquest castell és molt gran i no sé com anar-hi…

—Sí, clar que sí —Va dir Iris—com et diuen?

—Sarah, Sarah Anderson, i a vosaltres?

—A mi Iris, i a ella Lily.

—Encantada. —digué amb un somriure.

—Igualment—contestaren les dues amigues.

Quan van arribar davant l’aula d’encanteris ja hi havia molts alumnes de primer esperant que el professor Flitwick arribara. Remus en veure-les es va acostar per a saludar-les i elles li van presentar a Sarah.

—I James i Sirius?

—No ho sé, quan he baixat per a desdejunar encara no s’havien despertat, i per si de cas s’enfadaven no els he despertat.

            En aquell moment el professor Flitwick obria la porta de l’aula i els convidava a entrar. Lily i Iris es van asseure juntes en un pupitre de la primera fila, i Remus i Sarah en el pupitre de darrere. El professor Flitwick els va començar a parlar sobre l’assignatura d’encantaments, i quan ja portava uns vint minuts parlant, es va sentir que algú tocava a la porta “avant” va dir el professor amb la seua veu aguda, aleshores van entrar Sirius i James, amb l’uniforme mal posat i tots es cabells despentinats.

—Es pot saber perquè no han vingut a hora com tots els seus companys, senyorets…?

—Potter i Black, senyor. Doncs… veurà… professor Flitwick—va començar James—nosaltres, com a bons alumnes que som, ens em despertat molt aviat, per arribar a temps a classe…—en sentir això Remus, Lily, Iris i Sarah, no van poder evitar riure per sota el nas.

—I aleshores—va continuar Sirius—quan baixàvem al Gran Saló per a menjar alguna cosa… eeeh… les escales s’han mogut i ens han portat a un pis que no sabíem quin era.

—Hem estat una bona estona intentant arribar fins al Gran Saló, i quan per fi ho hem aconseguit…

—Ens hem adonat que ja era hora d’entrar a classe i hem anat corrents altra vegada fins a les escales.

—Però es veu que a les escales no els caiguem massa bé, i quan ja estàvem a punt de pujar al segon pis, s’han tornat a moure i ens han deixat al sext pis, i ja ens veu a nosaltres dos baixant altra vegada…

—Fins que per fi em arribat a classe vint minuts tard.—va concloure Sirius-.

El professor Flitwick els va mirar amb cara de no creure’s absolutament res del que havien dit, però, finalment va dir:

—Bé, espere que açò no es repetisca, per favor, senyorets Black i Potter busquin seient, si en troben…

La resta de les classes van passar sense cap altre incident i per fi havia arribat l’hora de dinar. Tenien dues hores per a descansar, ja que, tot i ser el primer dia de classe, molts professors ja els havien ficat deures.

Lily i Sarah van entrar juntes al Gran Saló, de repent Lily va notar que algú l’agafava per la cintura, es va girar i va veure que era en James que tot somrient li digué amb un to que intentava sonar seductor:

—Hola, Lily, com ha anat el primer dia de classe?

—Eeeh… Bé, em sembla…-digué mirant-lo com si estiguera boig—i ara, si em disculpes…—li va dir mentre es soltava de la seua abraçada i anava cap a la taula de Gryffindor seguida per Sarah

—Lily, tu i en James us dugueu alguna cosa? —preguntà Sarah encuriosida

—James i jo? No, per l’amor de Déu. En realitat em sembla que s’ho té un poc cregut per a ser un nen d’11 anys…

—Bé, tu també tens 11 anys…

—Sí, i per això no vaig per ahí intentant lligar amb els companys…

—Doncs jo, la veritat, si se m’acostara ell o Sirius, o inclús Remus, intentant lligar, no m’importaria…

—Ho dius de debò?

—Bé, a veure, ja sé que hui és el primer de classes, però la majoria de les noies ja s’han fixat en que són bastant ben plantats…

—Però, a veure, que tan sols tenim 11 anys —digué Lily sense creure-s’ho.

—Ai filla meua… les generacions cada vegada venim més preparades…

************* 

Mentrestant, en un altre punt dels terrenys de Hogwarts, exactament davant del llac, hi havia dues persones parlant tranquil·lament. Estaven assegudes al tronc d’un arbre aprofitant l’ombra. Una de les persones tenia el cap recolzat sobre l’espatlla de l’altra, els dos mirant cap a la fina i cristal·lina capa d’aigua que tenien davant.

—Que bonic és el llac, no?

—Sí…—“però no tan bonic com tu…” va pensar el noi.

—Tu t’esperaves que Hogwarts fóra tan bonic?

—La veritat és que no…

—Fa tant de temps que no ens vèiem, ens hem de ficar al dia sobre aquests sis anys. —digué entusiasmada la noia-.

—Ni que ho digues, massa temps. Però, bé, ara estem ací, a Hogwarts, ens veurem tots els dies, així que podrem parlar de tot el que vulguem i més.

—Mira, si és el meu estimat cosinet! Com estàs, ovella negra de la família?

Darrere d’ells havia aparegut una noia de quart d’Slytherin, tenia els cabells despentinats i els seus ulls semblaven de boja.

—Bellatrix…

—Què fas cosinet? No em digues que estàs intentant lligar amb una sang de fang? De veritat, no esperava que caigueres tan baix, primer vas a la fastigosa residència de Gryffindor, i desprès et trobe lligant amb una sang de fang… amb raó ets l’ovella negra de la família… per cert, açò a la teua mare li agradarà saber-ho…

—Ma mare?! Ni sé t’ocórrega dir-li res a la mare —digué Sirius molt enfadat.

—I si ho faig què? Em pegaràs? Ui, quina por. Per favor… tens tres anys menys que jo. Què em vas a fer? Va deixa’m estar.

 Mentre deia això li va donar una empenta a Sirius amb tanta força que el va tirar dins del llac, aleshores es va girar i se’n va anar rient-se com una boja. Iris s’havia passat tota l’escena quieta, sense moure un múscul de la por que tenia, però quan Bellatrix es va girar va córrer cap al llac. Quan va arribar-hi, Sirius en sortia mullat de cap a peus i amb una cara de cabreig impressionant.

—Sirius… estàs bé? T’has fet mal?

—No, tranquil·la, estic bé, només tinc un poc de fred.

—Va, anem, ja t’acompanye al castell a que et canvies. Qui era aquesta boja? I per què t’ha dit que eres l’ovella negra de la família?

—Bé, perquè és així. Mira, Iris, la meua és una de les famílies de mags més antigues i poderoses que hi ha, però això no vol dir que siguen bones persones. La majoria d’elles han pertanyut a Slytherin i han sigut mala gent. Sempre han sigut avariciosos i cruels, no els ha importat eliminar a qui fera falta per a aconseguir el que ells volien. Fins i tot dins de la família, si hi ha hagut algú que no pensara com ells, l’han expulsat i l’han esborrat de la família, és com si ja no existira. Segurament jo, una vegada acabe els estudis també seré eliminat de l’arbre genealògic. No sóc com ells ni ho vull ser. El meu pare no es cansa de repetir que sóc una vergonya per als Black, i quan descobrisca que vaig a Gryffindor, li agafarà un atac al cor segur… És per això que m’ha dit que sóc l’ovella negra. Aquesta noia que ha vingut, és Bellatrix, una cosina, és la viva imatge d’un Black: avariciosa, cruel, malvada i boja…

            Iris no va dir res, no sabia què dir davant d’una confessió com aquella, simplement el va abraçar per l’espatlla i el va acompanyar cap al castell. Al cap d’una estona entraven els dos junts al Gran Saló, que ja estava quasi buit i es van asseure al costat de Lily, que encara els estava esperant amb Sarah.

—Ei es pot saber d’on veniu, parelleta? —va preguntar la pèl-roja.-

—Això, això, es pot saber que fèieu TOTS DOS JUNTS que no veníeu a dinar? —va dir Sarah.-

—Doncs estàvem davant del llac parlant tranquil·lament.—va contestar Iris—bé jo vaig a menjar un poc que des d’aquest matí que no he menjat res i estic famolenca.

Va agafar un tros de pollastre i unes quantes creïlles i va començar a menjar. En canvi Sirius estava seriós, i no pareixia que tinguera intenció de menjar res.

—Jo me’n vaig, no tinc gana.—es va alçar i se’n va anar cap als jardins.

—Us ha passat alguna cosa mentre estàveu davant del llac “parlant”?—va preguntar Sarah fent cometes aèries.-

—Bé, estàvem parlant tranquil·lament quan ha aparegut la seua cosina Bellatrix, aquella noia de quart curs d’Slytherin que pareix una boja, i li ha dit a Sirius que és la vergonya de la família, i que si li diria a la seua mare no sé que…, i després d’això li ha donat una empenta a Sirius fent-lo caure al llac i sé n’ha anat rient-se. Després d’això, Sirius estava més seriós, l'he acompanyat dins del castell a que es canviara i després hem vingut al Gran Saló…

—Ostres tu, quin mal rotllo.

—Ei, Sarah, que ara ens toca pocions amb Slytherin i ja és hora d’entrar a classe. Corre! —digué Lily alterada-.

—Adéu Iris, ja parlarem després.

—Adéu, ostres si jo ara faig tard a les classes de vol!

Iris va arribar en el moment just que començava la classe. La professora Hooch estava explicant-los que havien de col·locar-se a l’esquerra de la granera i després dir “amunt” perquè anara fins a les seues mans. Iris es va posar en l’última granera que quedava i va començar a intentar el que la professora els havia dit, però per molt que deia amunt la granera no li feia ni cas, al cap d’uns vint minuts, quan ja tots els seus companys havien agarrat la seua granera, ella ho va aconseguir i quan va alçar el cap es va adonar que tots els alumnes la miraven amb cara d’enfadats, ja que estaven cansats d’esperar-la. Finalment, la classe va poder continuar. Després tenia Defensa Contra les Arts Obscures, i per a finalitzar el dia, Pocions. Quan va acabar les classes va anar a la sala comuna a descansar. Només arribar es va deixar caure sobre la butaca de davant del foc, aleshores, una noia de primer que estava fent els deures li va dir:

—Que no fas els deures? Ens n’han ficat molts tot i ser el primer dia.

—Ja els faré demà o algun altre dia…

—Per a demà hem de fer una redacció de tres fulles per al professor Llagot, el de Pocions.

—De veritat? No s’hi val, jo volia descansar. —digué Iris fastiguejada-.

—Ja som dos —comentà divertida la noia - em dic Julian, I tu?

—Iris, encantada. Per cert, m’ajudes a fer la redacció? Es que en tota la classe no he atès massa el professor Llagot…

—Sí, dona, sí.

—Gràcies. —contestà Iris amb un somriure-.

Després d’una bona estona fent les redaccions, les dues amigues per fi havien acabat i estaven assegudes davant del foc parlant sobre la seua vida abans d’entrar a Hogwarts.

—Jo tinc una amiga muggle que li diuen Rose, és la meua millor amiga i l’única que sap que sóc maga. Som amigues des que teníem dos anys, sempre ens hem dut molt bé a pesar de ser molt diferents i ens estimem molt. I després tinc uns altres amics als quals veig menys ja que viuen més lluny que, tot i haver-los conegut fa poc, s’han convertit en uns grans pilars en la meua vida.

—Ostres, Iris, quina sort… ja m’agradaria a mi tenir amics així.

—Bé, em tens a mi —li respongué Iris amb un somriure molt ample—ei, baixem a sopar? jo ja comence a tenir gana…

—Em sembla bé.

Només entrar al Gran Saló un noi de Gryffindor de la seua edat, cabell negre i amb ulleres es va tirar damunt d’Iris.

—Ja m’estàs dient que has vist Sirius. —digué en James molt enfadat.

—Sirius? No, no l’he vist des de l’hora de dinar, per què? Li ha passat alguna cosa? —digué Iris preocupada recordant-se de la discussió amb la seua cosina Bellatrix i com se n’havia anat de seriós sense dinar absolutament res.

—No ha vingut a ninguna de les classes de desprès de dinar…

—Què? Me’n vaig a buscar-lo —digué Iris alarmada-.

En aquell moment Sirius entrava per la porta del Gran Saló, James en veure’l sé li va tirar al damunt preguntant-li que on s’havia ficat i Sirius li va contestar que tenia ganes de prendre l’aire i que això havia fet

—No et preocupis amor meu, jo mai t’abandonaré, James! —digué amb un to emotiu sobreactuat.

—Oh, Sirius, M’havies preocupat tant!—va dir James amb una veu de pena fingida.-

—Ehem. Es pot saber que fan vostès dos?

—Professora Mc.Gonagall!—van dir els dos a la vegada—ho sentim molt ja ens apartem.

Iris i Julian que havien vist tota l’escena no es podien aguantar el riure i van anar a asseure’s a la seua taula per a què la professora Mc.Gonagall no les veiera.

Les dues amigues se’n van anar aviat a dormir, ja que estaven molt cansades. El primer dia de classes ja havia acabat. Tot havia començat i no tenien ni idea de la quantitat d’històries i experiències que els esperaven durant aquells set anys a Hogwarts i encara menys durant els anys posteriors. Terror, tristesa, mort… Però en aquell moment eren uns nens d’onze anys que vivien feliços i contents en la seua ignorància.


	3. Capítol 3 - Cartes

Al dia següent la primera en alçar-se va ser altra vegada Iris. La il·lusió i l’excitació del primer dia encara li duraven. Només alçar-se va descórrer les cortines i es va tirar damunt del llit de Julian, que quan va notar tot el pes de la seua amiga damunt seu, va fer un crit d’espant i es va alçar ràpidament, tanmateix, va agafar tant d’impuls que va tirar Iris a terra. El crit de Julian va despertar a les companyes d’habitació, que van veure Julian amb cara d’espantada i Iris en terra amb cara d’enfadada i rascant-se el cap.

—Julian! M’he fet mal al cap per culpa teua!

—I tu quasi em mates de l’ensurt! Estàs bé del cap, Iris?!

Les amigues al veure aqueta escena tan còmica no van poder evitar començar a riure, i les seues dos amigues al veure tot l’escàndol que havien fet, també. Després d’una bona estona de rialles, les noies van començar a canviar-se. Una vegada van estar preparades, Iris i Julian van baixar juntes al Gran Saló on es van trobar amb Lily i Sarah.

—Hola, bon dia. Com esteu?—preguntà Iris.

—Bon dia, molt bé, i tu? —va respondré amb un somriure Lily-.

—Perfectament! Per cert no us he presentat, Julian, aquestes són les meues amigues de Gryffindor, Lily i Sarah.

—Encantada —va dir Lily—voleu asseure-vos amb nosaltres? Avui a tercera hora tornem a tenir classe d’encantaments amb vosaltres, no? Que curiós, m’he fixat que totes les classes d’encantaments les fem amb vosaltres…

—Sí, per cert, heu fet la redacció que va demanar Flitwick? —va preguntar Sarah-.

—Redacció?! Quina redacció?! Julian! Perquè no m’ho vas dir?!—cridà Iris tota alterada.

—Ostres, es que jo ho havia fet a l’hora de dinar i ja no me’n recordava… ho sent.

—Merda! Julian, Si us plau, ajuda’m a fer-la —demanà Iris ficant-li cara de gos abandonat-.

—Val, val… anem a la biblioteca…

—Gràcies, no sé què faria sense tu…

Es va alçar corrents agafant de la mà a Julian i enduent-se-la quasi arrastrant-la. En el moment que elles eixien, Sirius, James i Remus entraven. Quan les van veure passar tan ràpidament es van quedar estranyats.

—Què els passa a aquelles dos? —va preguntar Remus a Sarah-.

—Que a Iris sé li ha oblidat fer la redacció d’encantaments i va a fer-la ara amb l’ajuda de Julian, una companya seua de Ravenclaw.

—Comença bé, el curs…

Els tres amics es van asseure al costat de les noies. Lily, quan va veure que James sé li havia assegut al costat es va apartar una mica.

—Què passa estimada?—li va dir amb un somriure que intentava semblar seductor—et fa vergonya asseure’t al costat d’en James Potter?

—No, més que vergonya em fa fàstic. Adéu Potter, no tinc ganes d’estar asseguda al costat d’un llimac presumit.

I se’n va anar decidida cap a la biblioteca amb cara d’enfadada. Sarah, quan va veure que la seua amiga sé n’anava, es va disculpar i va anar darrera d’ella.

—Estimat amic James, em sembla que no vas massa bé amb l’Evans…

—Però que dius, Sirius? Si està enamorada de mi. Si es que soc un crack. En dos dies me l’he lligada.

—Segur…?

—Que sí, home, que sí. Simplement em tracta així perquè li fa vergonya expressar els seus sentiments.

En sentir aquella afirmació, Sirius no va poder evitar mirar el seu amic James com si estiguera boig. Però va continuar menjant com si res. En Remus els mirava divertit, la veritat és que feia gràcia veure com en James es creia totes les bajanades que deia. En aquell moment Remus, va veure l’hora que era i es va alarmar.

—Ei, Parelleta! Que ja arribem tard a classe de botànica.

—No et posis nerviós, podem tornar a utilitzar l’excusa de les escales—va dir en James.-

—Sí, i s’ho tornaran a creure…—contestà Remus sarcàstic.

—Val, val, ja anem… —va dir en Sirius amb veu abatuda-

Es van alçar els tres amics i se’n van anar cap els hivernacles. Ni Sirius ni James van prendre cap apunt durant tota la classe, ni en la següent tampoc, i la tercera hora, no anava a ser menys, i tampoc van prendre cap a punt, bé, Sirius, encara que haguera volgut tampoc haguera pogut, ja que es va passar tot la classe mirant a Iris amb cara de fava. L’únic que el va distreure va ser quan un alumne de Gryffindor, un tal Ben Babbaw, va explotar la ploma que havien de fer levitar. El professor Flitwick, va sortir de l’aula amb en Ben per acompanyar-lo a la infermeria. En aquell moment Sirius li va enviar una nota a Iris, però com que encara no dominava massa bé això de fer levitar objectes, la nota va arribar a Julian, que estava asseguda al costat d’Iris. Aquesta, estranyada, va obrir la nota i la va llegir, quan va veure de qui era es va adonar que no era per a ella i va intentar cridar l’atenció de la seua amiga, però aquesta estava massa enfeinada intentant fer que la seua ploma levitara, al final, cansada de què no li fera cas li va cridar “IRIS!”, aquesta vegada sí que li va fer cas, bé, ella i mitja classe.

—I vosaltres què mireu?! Que tinc micos a la cara o què?! —va dir una mica mosquejada.

—Què vols, Julian, que has armat tant d’escàndol? —li va preguntar baixet Iris a la seua amiga-

—Agafa aquesta nota, és per a tu, resulta que el remitent encara no te massa traça fent levitar objecte.

Iris va agafar la nota i la va obrir, era curta, “ _Iris quedem aquesta vesprada després les classes davant del llac? Sirius_ ” Iris es va girar i li va fer que sí amb el cap molt contenta. En aquell moment entrava altra vegada el professor Flitwick.

—Algú ha aconseguit fer levitar la seua ploma? —va preguntar amb la seua veu aguda característica.

La resposta va ser una negativa general, “d’acord, continuïn practicant” digué mentre s’asseia al seu escriptori. Iris va tornar a concentrar-se en al seua ploma, però aquesta vegada més contenta i animada, “Wingardiun Leviosa”va dir fent un moviment amb el canell, i sense que ella s’ho esperara la ploma va començar a levitar. En Flitwick, quan ho va veure va aplaudir amb molt d’entusiasme. “Perfecte! Perfecte! Enhorabona! 10 punts més per a Ravenclaw!”. Pocs minuts després tots els alumnes abandonaven l’aula. L’hora de dinar havia arribat, i el Gran Saló era ple d’estudiants famolencs.

—Mmmm… quina fam que tinc… M’ho menjaria tot ara mateix.

—Ei, tranquil·la Iris, que tots volem menjar, a més, no entenc com pot ser que tingues sempre tanta fam, pareix que no hages menjat en anys!

—Des d’aquest matí que no he menjat res, et sembla poc?

—Ets impossible…

En aquell moment el professor Dumbledore es va alçar demanant l’atenció de tots els alumnes.

—Bé, com tots sabeu, d’aquí poc començarà el torneig de Quidditch entre les quatre cases, així que recomane als equips que comencen a buscar els jugadors que els falten i que comencen a entrenar-se. Això és tot.

—Ei, James, ho has sentit? Pel que se, a l’equip de Gryffindor fan falta un caçador i un batedor, podríem intentar entrar, —digué en Sirius molt animat.

—Et recorde que, com cada any, els alumnes de primer no poden entrar a l’equip de Quidditch.

—No és just…—digué una mica deprimit el seu amic.

—Tranquil, Sirius, l’any que ve ja provarem sort.

Aleshores, per a sorpresa de tots, una òliba va entrar volant al Gran saló, va anar cap a la taula de Gryffindor i es va parar davant d’en Sirius. Tots es miraven ara l’òliba ara en Sirius. Finalment aquest va agafar la carta que tenia lligada a la pota i l’òliba se’n va anar. Sirius es va quedar una estona mirant la carta sense obrir-la, no tenia remitent, després sé la va guardar i va continuar dinant tranquil·lament, com si res no haguera passat. Al cap d’uns segons va alçar i cap i va dir.

—Per què em mireu tots d’aquesta manera? Jo no he fet res! —va dir alçant les dos mans a l’altura del cap.

A poc a poc tots els alumnes van tornar a concentrar-se en el seu dinar. Sirius va acabar prompte i va sortir del Gran Saló. Va anar directament a la biblioteca i una vegada allí va obrir la carta i la va llegir “ _Estimada Ovella Negra, si com a mínim has heretat una mica del caràcter de la nostra família vine aquesta vesprada, després de les classes, davant el bosc prohibit_ ” En Sirius va arrugar el pergamí, se’l va guardar dins de la capa i va anar cap a la següent classe.

Per fi s’havien acabat les classes, alguns alumnes estaven al pati aprofitant els últims dies de Sol que els quedaven, d’altres estaven a la biblioteca estudiant i fent deures i d’altres estaven a la sala comuna jugant als escacs màgics. Però en Sirius no estava fent cap d’aquestes coses, caminava tot decidit cap al Bosc Prohibit. Quan va arribar no hi havia ningú esperant-lo, això li va fer molt mala espina. De repent, de darrere els arbres van aparèixer moltes figures, quan es van acostar prou va veure que tots eren alumnes d’Slytherin de quart curs en amunt.

—La veritat, cosinet, no esperava que vingueres, em pensava que eres més covard.

—I de què he de tenir por, de quatre idiotes com vosaltres?

—Vigila aquesta llengua si no vols rebre.

—No em feu por.

—Ets tan babau com tots els Gryffindor, t’he fet venir aquí per a fer un tracte: si demanes perdó a la teua família i renuncies a ser un Gryffindor, potser et tornem a acceptar.

—I si no ho faig?

—Si no ho fas, estimat cosinet, ho passaràs molt mal, t’ho assegure.

—Mira, que et quede clar, mai en la vida renunciaré a ser un Gryffindor, i molt menys, per a que m’accepten en això que vosaltres anomeneu família. Ara, si em disculpeu, tinc coses per fer…—digué mentre donava mitja volta-

*********************** 

—Per fi s’han acabat les classes d’avui…—comentà Iris asseient-se a una de les butaques de la Sala Comuna.

—Sí, estic rebentada… no tinc ganes de fer res…—contestà Julian imitant a la seua amiga.

—Per a demà quin deure tenim?

—No ho sé… a veure… tenim que llegir-nos el tema 1 de transfiguració i fer una redacció de botànica.

—Això és molt poc. Bé, me’n vaig, que he quedat.

—Amb qui?

—Julian… has llegit la nota.

—També tens raó… Per cert, tu i en Sirius, us dugueu alguna cosa?

—En Sirius i jo? No, perquè? —digué posant-se roja com una tomaca-

—Perquè la teua cara diu totalment el contrari…

—Sirius i jo no estem junts, simplement som bons amics…

—Aleshores, t’agrada…?

—Julian, faig tard, me n’he d’anar —digué Iris intentant fugir d’aquella situació incòmoda.

—Bé, però quan tornes, m’ho has d’explicar tot!

—Que sí, que sí! —li contestà l’amiga mentre eixia de la Sala Comuna.

Va anar directament al llac, on havien quedat, però allí no hi havia ningú. Va estar una bona estona esperant per si se li havia fet tard, però no arribava. Quan ja s’havia cansat d’esperar, se’n va anar dolguda i entristida cap al castell, no s’esperava que en Sirius la deixaria plantada, però quan passava prop del Bosc Prohibit va sentir un crit de dolor, “aquesta veu…” va pensar molt espantada, “aquesta veu és d’en Sirius!”.


End file.
